Mushroom Kingdom
by MoonSilverMist
Summary: Sonic comes to save Mario. Unfortunately he turns dark and takes over mushroom kingdom. Can Mario and his brother save him?


Danger in Mushroom Kingdom

Part 1 Disaster Strikes

Tails:Hey Sonic!  
Sonic:What's up Tails?  
Tails:The portal to Mushroom Kingdom is open and a S.O.S was sent calling you there!  
Sonic:Peach needs help?  
Tails:No, Luigi sent it.  
Sonic:Luigi? Ok, I better go. See you later.  
Tails:Bye Sonic and be careful!  
Sonic:I will!

Through the portal...  
Sonic:Whee!

"In Mushroom Kingdom Luigi is fighting Bowser and Mario is unconscious"  
Bowser:Give up Luigi.  
Luigi:Ohh! I hope-a Sonic comes-a soon!  
Sonic:"In distance" Whee!  
Bowser:What the heck is that?  
"Sonic lands on Bowser's head"  
Sonic and Bowser:Oof!  
Sonic:Hi Luigi!  
Luigi:"Shaking in fear" S-S-Sonic...  
Sonic:Huh? What's wrong with you?  
Bowser:Hey Sonic.  
Sonic:Hmm?  
Bowser:GET OFF MY HEAD!  
"Sonic jumps off as Bowser stands up"  
Bowser:What the heck are YOU doing here?  
Sonic:Well! If you must know, I was bored and came here! So shut up!  
Bowser:Huh! No matter! I already defeated Mario and you and Linguini are next!  
Sonic:His name is LUIGI, you jerk!  
Bowser:What do I care? When I take over Mushroom Kingdom, nobody will remember his name or Mario's for that fact!  
Sonic:Huh! You'll have to defeat me first!  
Bowser:Gladly! Now face your doom and join Mario in the Underwhere!  
"Bowser shoots a fireball"  
Sonic:Whoa!  
"Sonic dodges it"  
Sonic:Bring it!  
"The Chaos Emeralds circle Sonic and he uses the blue emerald to turn into Water Sonic, controller of water"  
Sonic:Let's see how you like me now!  
"Sonic flies up in the air"  
Sonic:Water! I call you here to please help me defeat Bowser and save Mario and Luigi!  
"Water swirls around Sonic and aims for Bowser"  
Bowser:What the-! Since when can you do that?!  
Sonic:I've been practicing!  
"Bowser is trapped in a ball of water and when he's free he attacks Sonic"  
Bowser:Eat fire!  
"Bowser opens his mouth but no fire comes out, just a puff of smoke"  
Bowser:What? What's going on? Why aren't my fire attacks working?  
Sonic:Why do you think I turned into WATER Sonic? You can't use your fire attacks because I've doused them!  
Bowser:Darn it! I'll get you Sonic and Luigi too! You'll both join Mario in the Underwhere!  
"Bowser leaves in his giant Koopa Cruiser"  
Sonic:That'll teach him!  
"Sonic changes back and walks over to Mario and Luigi"  
Sonic:Hey Mario! Wake-a up!  
Luigi:Bowser's-a- gone! Come on-a-Bro! Please wake-a-up! Mario!  
Sonic:Hmm.. Think he needs a 1-Up?  
Luigi:Yes but I don't-a- know where to-a- get-a- one. Oh Mario...  
Sonic:Don't worry Luigi.  
Luigi:Huh?  
Sonic:I'll get him one. You take him home and I'll find a 1-Up.  
Luigi:Ok. Thank-a- you Sonic.  
"Sonic takes off and Luigi takes Mario home and tucks him into bed and waits for Sonic"  
Luigi:Please find-a- one Sonic. Mario's life depends-a- on it...

Part 2 The Unreachable 1-Up

Sonic:Where? Where is a 1-Up? I need to find one before Mario crosses over to the Underwhere or Overthere.  
:Shy Guy:Attack!  
Sonic:Huh?  
"Sonic looks up and sees a 1-Up but spears start flying out of nowhere at him"  
Sonic:Ahh!  
Yoshi:Hang on Sonic!  
"Yoshi picks Sonic up and runs"  
Sonic:Yoshi!  
"Yoshi runs out of the forest"  
Yoshi:It's dangerous to be in there Sonic! Why were you there? Lucky I came!  
Sonic:I was looking for a 1-Up. I saw one but then I got attacked. "Sighs" What do I do now? Mario's in danger and if I don't get a 1-Up by sunset, Mario will cross over and we'll never see him again!  
Yoshi:Mario's dying?  
Sonic:Yes. I'm sorry but it's true. I need to help him because he helped me once!  
Yoshi:You'll never get that 1-Up. Those Shy Guys are very protective of their property.  
Sonic:Do you know where I can find another one? I really need one!  
Yoshi:Hmm... No, sorry.  
Sonic:Then I have no choice but to try and get that one.  
Yoshi:Shy Guys are enemies of Mario. They will never give you that 1-Up. Not even Bowser can get that one. He's tried but has always failed.  
Sonic:There's gotta be some way.  
Yoshi:Hmm... The only way I can think of is if you befriend them.  
Sonic:Befriend those nasty things? How?  
Yoshi:Pick somewhere close to here and when a Shy Guy goes by, attack it. It will think that territory is yours. Then they will try to befriend you. Say that you'll only be befriended is if they give you the 1-Up. Okay?  
Sonic:That's a great idea! Thanks so much!  
"Sonic gets off Yoshi"  
Yoshi:Good luck Sonic!  
"Yoshi runs off"  
Sonic:So pick a territory close to them and say it's mine. Umm... Ah-hah! Over here!

Part 3 Sonic's Plan

An hour later...

"A Shy Guy comes into the clearing and starts picking berries from a bush"  
Sonic:Hey!  
Shy Guy:Uh?  
Sonic:Those are my berries! What do you think you're doing? You can't come into my territory uninvited! Now get out!  
"Shy Guy drops the berries and runs off"  
Sonic:Sucker!  
"Multiple Shy Guys come and try to pick berries but Sonic chases them off"  
Sonic:This must be their berry-picking spot.  
"Three hours later a Shy Guy decorated by multiple colors of paint is carrying the 1-Up and calls Sonic out from his hiding spot"  
Sonic:What?  
Shy Guy Leader:Pick berries for 1-Up?  
Sonic:Hmm... Fine but only every second day! Got it?  
Shy Guy Leader:Yes!  
"Sonic takes the 1-Up and lets the Shy Guys pick berries and when they leave, Sonic runs towards Mario and Luigi's house"

Part 4 Mario Wakes up

Sonic:Luigi!  
Luigi:Oh! You brought a 1-Up!  
Sonic:Hurry! It's almost sunset!  
"Luigi gives Mario the 1-Up as the sun sets"  
Sonic:Whew! That was too close!  
Luigi:Mario! Wake-a up!  
"Mario makes no response"  
Luigi:No! No, Mario!  
"Luigi kneels over Mario and cries"  
Sonic:What? That's not right! You did it in time! I was watching! What happened?  
Luigi:"Crying" No, Mario! Please don't-a die!  
Sonic:Darn it!  
"Sonic punches the wall in anger"  
Luigi:"Startled" Ooh!  
Sonic:Why didn't it work?! It took me three and a half hours to get that 1-Uo so why didn't it work on him?! Grr!  
Luigi:S-Sonic. I-It's-a ok...  
Sonic:NO, IT'S NOT!  
Lugi:Ooh!  
"Luigi dives under the bed"  
Sonic:Grr!  
Luigi:Um... Sonic...?  
"Sonic turns dark blue and runs out the door"  
Luigi:Sonic...?  
Mario:Ohh... Luigi...?  
Luigi:Mario?  
"Luigi comes out from under the bed"  
Luigi:Mario?  
"Mario opens his eyes"  
Mario:Ohh... My-a head... What-a happened?  
"Luigi hugs him"  
Luigi:Oh Mario!  
Mario:Luigi...  
Luigi:Oh Mario. I-a- missed-a you so much!  
Mario:I heard-a Sonic. Is he still-a here?  
Luigi:No. He took-a off in-a anger because he thought-a that the 1-Up didn't-a work.  
Mario:Oh no! We have-a to go after him!  
Luigi:Not-a you! You're-a hurt!  
Mario:Luigi. I'm-a fine! The 1-Up healed all-a my wounds. Let's-a go!  
Luigi:Okey dokey!

Part 5 Dark Sonic's Threat

"Mario and Luigi run to Mushroom City to see half of it has been destroyed"  
Mario:Holy-a Mother of-a mushrooms! What in the world-a- happened-a here?  
Luigi:Mario, look! It's-a- Sonic!  
Mario:Hmm?  
"Mario looks up and sees Dark Sonic"  
Mario:Holy...! Never-a- seen that-a- form!  
Dark Sonic:Look at them run! He he he he!  
Mario:Sonic!  
Dark Sonic:Hmm?  
"Dark Sonic lands in front of Mario"  
Mario:Ohh. Good-a to see-a you Sonic!  
Sonic:He he he he! Well, if it isn't Mario! Haven't seen you in awhile!  
Mario:Sonic, what's-a- wrong?  
Sonic:Nothing's wrong but I must thank you for setting me free.  
Mario:What are you-a talking about-a?  
Dark Sonic:You see... I am not the Sonic you know. I am the dark form that has slept inside him for years! Only when Sonic gets enraged am I set free to wreak havoc again!  
Luigi:Oh no!  
Dark Sonic:Oh no, is right! He he he! Now I am free and I will never go back!  
Mario:But Sonic...  
Dark Sonic:Sorry but I'm not your precious goddy goody Sonic! I am known as Dark Sonic and that's what I shall be called from now on! Anyone who doesn't call me that or tries to change me back will meet with death!  
Mario:Sonic...  
Dark Sonic:I AM NOT SONIC!  
"Dark Sonic attacks Mario and sends him flying into a wall that falls with the pressure"  
Luigi:Mario!  
Peach:"In distance" Mario! Luigi!  
Mario and Luigi:That's-a Peach!  
Dark Sonic:Oh. Your precious Princess.  
Mario:Oh no!  
Sonic:I will give all of you an example by killing your princess! He he he! The example is: NEVER DARE TO CROSS ME!  
Peach:Mario!  
Mario:Peachy! No! Run away!  
"Dark Sonic flies toward her and picks her up and flies high above the city"  
Sonic:Let this be a lesson to you all!  
Peach:Sonic, please!  
"Dark Sonic looks at her"  
Sonic:Shut up Princess!  
"Dark Sonic looks down at Mario and Luigi"  
Dark Sonic:Try as you might to rescue her but at midnight, she dies!  
"Dark Sonic flies toward the castle"  
Peach:MARIO!  
Mario:Peachy...! Ohh!  
"Mario collapses"  
Luigi:Mario, wake-a up! We need to save-a the princess! Mario?  
Mario:Ohh... You're-a right Luigi. We-a need to save-a her. Like-a we do every-a time. Let's-a go!  
Luigi:Okey-dokey!

Part 6 Mario VS Dark Sonic

Inside the castle...

"Peach is tied up and is sitting beside the throne where Dark Sonic is sitting watching a screen that shows Mario and Luigi coming towards the castle"  
Dark Sonic:Try as they might but they'll never get in the castle! He he he!  
Peach:Sonic! Please! Don't do this!  
Dark Sonic:Ohh! I'm sorry but Sonic isn't here! Only Dark Sonic lives here now!  
Peach:Please Sonic! You need to wake up!  
Dark Sonic:I am fully awake!  
Peach:I meant the REAL Sonic!  
Dark Sonic:Shut up! Sonic's not here anymore! Now watch Mario and Luigi fail!  
Peach:"In head" Please Mario! You need to wake the real Sonic! Please help him!

Outside...

Mario:Hi-ya! "Sighs" All-a done!  
Luigi:Me-a too!  
Mario:Now, let's-a get in that-a castle!  
Luigi:Right!  
Mario:It's-a feather time!  
Luigi:Yeah!  
Mario and Luigi use a feather to turn into Super Mario and Luigi"  
Mario:Let's-a go!  
Luigi:Okey-dokey!  
Mario:Dark Sonic awaits us!  
Luigi:"Gulp!"  
Mario:Don't-a be-a scared Luigi! Never-a show your-a fear!  
Luigi:Yeah!  
"Mario and Luigi get in the castle and enter the throne room"  
Dark Sonic:I've been waiting for you!  
Mario:Hmm?  
Luigi:Look Mario! It's-a Peach!  
Peach:Mario! Luigi! Please run away! Sonic! He's not himself! He's turned evil!  
Dark Sonic:Shut up Princess! I'm sure they know that! Don't you Mario Brothers?  
Mario:Grr!  
Luigi:"Gulp!"  
Dark Sonic:You want your princess back? Then you'll have to fight me for her!  
"Dark Sonic disappears and reappears behind Luigi"  
Dark Sonic:Why don't you learn to fight Luigi?  
"Dark Sonic smacks Luigi, sending him into a wall and knocks him unconscious"  
Mario:Luigi!  
Dark Sonic:What a weakling! Ha ha ha!  
Peach:Oh Luigi...  
Mario:Nobody. Messes. With. My. Brother!  
"Mario attacks Dark Sonic with a fireball"  
Dark Sonic:Oh. This again. Very well. Bring it!  
Peach:You can do it Mario. Please. You must win. You need to bring our Sonic back to us.

Part 7 The Battle VS Mario

Mario:How dare you hurt-a my brother?!  
Dark Sonic:Oh. Boo-hoo! He's fine you little whiner! Sheesh! I won't kill him yet. Not until I've finished you off!  
Mario:That-a will never-a happen!  
Dark Sonic:We'll see!  
"Mario and Dark Sonic start attacking each other. Dark Sonic uses multiple forms by draining power from the Chaos Emeralds"  
Water Sonic:I would have to say that this form works best against your fire attacks.  
Mario:Ohh... Darn it! How do I-a beat-a him?  
Water Sonic:That's just it Mario; you can't!  
"Another hour drags on as Mario uses multiple power-ups but finally loses to Dark Sonic with a blow to the stomach"  
Mario:Ohh... Sonic... wake-a up...  
Dark Sonic: I told you Mario.  
"Dark Sonic picks Mario up by the throat"  
Dark Sonic:Sonic isn't here anymore!  
"Dark Sonic throws Mario and he loses his power-up and slumps against the wall"  
Dark Sonic:Ha ha ha ha ha! You lose Mario!  
"The Mushroom Tower chimes midnight"  
Dark Sonic:And just in time. It's time for the princess to meet her demise!  
Peach:Mario, help! Please wake up Mario!  
"Dark Sonic picks the princess up"  
Dark Sonic:You're too late Princess Peach! Ha ha ha ha ha! It's the deadline and Mario couldn't rescue you. No one could.  
"A green fireball comes from behind Dark Sonic and hits him so he drops Peach"  
Luigi:I will-a stop-a you!  
Dark Sonic:You? Don't make me laugh!  
"Peach runs over to Luigi"  
Dark Sonic:Don't think you'll be safe over there Princess! Luigi's a weakling!  
Luigi:I may-a be-a weak but hitting-a me from -a behind shows that-a you're-a weak!  
"Dark Sonic turns to face Luigi"  
Dark Sonic:How dare you! I have beaten Mario who not even Bowser could defeat! And you dare to call me weak?!  
Luigi:Peachy, run! I will beat-a Sonic!  
Peach:Please be careful Luigi! He's not boasting! He really did defeat Mario!  
Luigi:I know! I will-a save-a him and Sonic both! Now-a go before-a he attacks!  
"Peach runs and hides while Luigi faces Dark Sonic who's smiling evilly"  
Luigi:I will-a not let you hurt any more people!  
Dark Sonic:Please try and stop me! I need a good laugh! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Part 8 The Awakening of Sonic

Luigi:Don't-a worry Sonic! I'll-a save you!  
Dark Sonic:I told you already! Sonic's not here anymore! He's deep inside me!  
Luigi:Huh?  
Dark Sonic:Didn't I already explain this? When Sonic gets enraged, darkness covers him and I am set free. But... if you want Sonic back so badly... I can arrange that.  
"Dark Sonic starts focusing his power and Sonic's shape appears on his chest"  
Dark Sonic:"Grunts" Come on out Sonic!  
"Sonic splits from Dark Sonic and falls to the ground panting heavily"  
Luigi:Sonic!  
"Luigi runs to him"  
Sonic:"Pants" Lu..igi.  
Luigi:Are you-a ok?  
Sonic:No.  
"Sonic winces from pain"  
Sonic:Ahh! "Pants" Dark Sonic is part of me. I can't live without his side.  
Dark Sonic:That's right. But I can flourish without you. We should never have been joined together but you are so stubborn and couldn't bear to lose so you used an absorbtion spell.  
Luigi:A what?  
Sonic:Absorbtion spell. I absorbed him into my body. He could only reappear when I got angry. And now he's free.  
Luigi:Oh crap!  
Sonic:Crap... is right.  
"Sonic stands up"  
Sonic:But one good thing that we separated is: I got the Chaos Emeralds back.  
Dark Sonic:What?!  
Sonic:And now I'll do what I should've done years ago! I'll kill you!  
"The Chaos Emeralds circle Sonic and turn him into Super Sonic then Hyper Sonic"  
Hyper Sonic:You won't win while I'm in this form and I no longer need rings to hold it.  
Dark Sonic:What?! That's impossible!  
Hyper Sonic:Not anymore. Hyper Sphere!  
"A shield goes around him and Dark Sonic"  
Hyper Sonic:Now you can't escape!  
Dark Sonic:Grr!  
Hyper Sonic:Luigi! Go find Princess Peach and get her and Mario away from here!  
Luigi:Okay but-a be-a careful Sonic!  
Hyper Sonic:Don't worry about me! Just go!  
"Luigi picks Mario up, finds Peach and gets far away from the castle"  
Luigi:Good-a luck Sonic...

Part 9 Dark Sonic VS Hyper Sonic: The Final Battle

Dark Sonic:Do you really think you'll defeat me? Don't make me laugh!  
Hyper Sonic:It's true that years ago, you nearly defeated me but this time, you won't be so lucky! I've been trying to get this form for as long as I can remember and now, I've finally achieved it! So this time you won't win!  
Dark Sonic:Are you done?  
Hyper Sonic:"Scoffs"  
Dark Sonic:Good. Because now I'm going to kill you. Dark Empowerment!  
Hyper Sonic:What?!  
"Dark energy swirls around Dark Sonic and turns him into Hyper Dark Sonic"  
Hyper Dark:Did you really think you were the only one who could do that? Ha ha ha! You fool! Did you really think that I would go down so easily?! You pathetic fool!  
Hyper Sonic:It doesn't matter because there's another trick up my sleeve or spines if you will. Elemental Transformation!  
"Water, air, earth and fire start swirling around Sonic and go inside of his body and transform him into Elemental Hyper Sonic"  
E. Hyper Sonic:Well, what do you think of me now Hyper Dark Sonic? Not even you can handle the elements' power. Only I can.  
Hyper Dark:Ooh! I'm scared! What are you gonna do? Splash some water on me?  
E. Hyper Sonic:If I did that, you would die in an instant with that much pressure.  
Hyper Dark Sonic:Do I look scared?  
E. Hyper Sonic:No, but you will be if you don't leave this planet and never come back.  
Hyper Dark Sonic:I'm not scared of you!  
E. Hyper Sonic:Then bring it!  
"E. Hyper Sonic attacks him with a lightning bolt but he dodges it"  
Hyper Dark Sonic:What the-? That's not an element! How's that possible?!  
E. Hyper Sonic:I told you, you won't beat me in this form so give up and leave.  
Hyper Dark Sonic:Never!  
E. Hyper Sonic:"Sighs" Then you must face death at my hands and take it.  
"E. Hyper Sonic uses his water power to trap Hyper Dark Sonic in a water vortex"  
Hyper Dark Sonic:What the-?!  
"Then he uses air and earth power to send sharp pieces of rocks circling the water quickly so he gets cut if he tries to escape it"  
Hyper Dark Sonic:I can't escape!  
"E Hyper Sonic uses fire power to circle the water. The water covers Hyper Dark Sonic trapping him. Then the fire hardens the water into rock and traps him inside"  
E. Hyper Sonic:And now... This is the end.  
"Fire swirls around the rock heating it until screams come from inside the rock"  
E. Hyper Sonic:I warned you but you didn't listen to me at all and now you're paying for it, with your life.  
"When the screams stop, Sonic breaks the rock in half only to see ashes of what used to be Hyper Dark Sonic"  
E. Hyper Sonic:Now he is gone, for good. Hopefully, he doesn't come back.  
"E. Hyper Sonic uses his power to fix the castle and Mushroom City then powers down to meet Peach, Mario and Luigi at the castle gates waiting for him"  
Sonic:Hey guys.  
Peach:Thank you for everything Sonic.  
Sonic:Oh. You're welcome.  
Luigi:So is he-a gone? Dark Sonic?  
Sonic:Hopefully. and even if he isn't, he won't dare face me again.  
Mario:Thanks Sonic but you had best be going now. The portal will close soon.  
Sonic:You're right. I'm glad to see you're ok Mario.  
"Sonic starts running"  
Sonic:I hope to see you guys again someday!  
"The portal swallows him up and Sonic appears in his world again"  
Sonic:Ahh... Home sweet home.  
Tails:Sonic, help!  
Eggman:Ohh hoo hoo hoo!  
Sonic:"Laughs" Yep, home sweet home! 


End file.
